What Might Happen
by Asha Davis
Summary: Adam gets to see what Chase's future will look like if he keeps treating him the way he is treating him (one shot)


Chase walks into the lab, prefect. I have been sitting in the lab doing nothing for like ever. I really need to do something.

"Hay Chase can you come here and help me for a sec?" I call out to him.

"Sure thing Adam what do you need?" He asks me.

"This." I say. I grab him and throw him as hard and far as I can, sending him crashing into the wall.

"ADAM, why did you do that?" He asks me angrily.

"Because I wanted to." I tell him.

"Why do you always do that? Why do you always do what you want when you want? Why are you so mean?" He yells,

"Dude, cool your jets!" I tell him. What's he getting so upset about. All I did was throw him, I do it all the time.

"No, you know what? Just don't talk to me." He yells.

"Alright princess." I jeer.

"I hate you!" He screams at me as he runs out of the lab. I feel a small pang of guilt, why would he tell me that? I am sure he doesn't mean it, right? 

Chase doesn't come to dinner. He just sits in the lab mopping and working on some invention. Later that night I try to talk to him before we get into our capsules.

"Fine, whatever." I say when he would talk to me and then I go to sleep.

When I open my eyes I am not standing in my capsule, instead I am standing in a small, dirty, dark room. Next to me is a short old man. He has a hunched back and is balding. He is also where a dirty lab coat. I look around and see that I am in some futuristic lab.

"Hay where am I?" I ask.

"_You are in the future. "A voice says_.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"_I am your dream guide?" It says._

"What's that?" I asks it.

"_I am the guy who will be explaining everything you see in your dream, I mean really geeze kid have you never see the Christmas Carol?" It says._

"Oh-kay, so umm alright?" I decide just to go along with it. "So, where am I and who is the creepy old dude?" I ask the voice.

"_You are in a lab 30 years in the future and that man, you mean you don't recognize him? Why don't you get a closer look at his face?_" It suggest. I walk over and look at the man's face. I can't believe it, it's Chase!

"What's wrong with him? He looks horrible!" I ask.

"_I know, he didn't age well."_ The voice says.

I look around the room. The place looks trashy. On the walls are notes and pictures. I walk around and find 5 pictures with people I know inside of them. I see a picture of our family, Me, Bree, Leo, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Next to that picture is a picture of a very old Mr. and Mrs. Davenport. The look old, but very happy. Then I look at another picture. I see an older Bree. Next to her is a man and 3 children. Bree looks happy. Then I see a picture of an older me. Next to me is a woman and 2 children. Then I look at the last picture. It's of Leo. Next to him is Janelle and 5 kids. Wow he ends up with a lot of kids. We all look so good and happy.

Then I look over at Chase. I notice leaning against the table is a cane.

"How old are these pictures?" I ask the voice.

"_A year old." He says sadly_.

"Why does Chase look some much, older than everyone else?" I ask.

"_Chase's life never really worked out like your guy's did. He never got any friends, he didn't even try with girls, and in fact he still has never even kissed a girl." He explains._

"Why, does Chase end up like this?" I ask.

"_Because of the constant bulling and abuse he receives from you and Bree he has no self-esteem and ends up being extremely angry. When Chase is about 17 he goes on a rage of anger after you push him too far and lands himself in mental help for about 4 months."_

"WHAT! I did that!" I say in disbelief.

"_Yep, after he gets back he isn't the same person. He barely talks. He wouldn't go on missions and he refused to leave the house. In fact he never even graduates high school." The voice says._

"What do we do about it?" I ask. Although I am not sure I want to hear.

"_At first you guys try to help, but everyone gives up pretty quickly and never even tries again." _

"Wow, we did this?" I say still shocked.

I sit and watch my brother for a while. He is making something. His lips move as if he is talking to himself, but no words come out. He looks like he hasn't shower in weeks and his skin is very pale.

"What can I do to keep this from happening to him?" I ask the voice.

"_Treat him like he is your brother, not you enemy." He says_. The room gets lighter and lighter. Then I am back in my capsule.

I snap my eyes open and see Chase is sitting at the cyber desk.

"CHASE!" I yell. I bolt out of my capsule and give him a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry about how mean I always am to you. Please don't turn into a lonely hermit!" I say.

"Adam you are hurting me." He says

"That's not pain you feel brotha, that's love!"

**Alright that was a fun one shot anyway that's all**


End file.
